1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural planters. In particular, the present invention relates to adjustable mud scraper systems for gauge wheels of agricultural planters.
2. Description of the Related Art
R K Products Inc. introduced a gauge wheel rotary mud scraper for planters in 2001. The rotary mud scraper was designed for severe hair pinning conditions in which small pieces of leaves or stalks tend to bend over the scraping edge of stationary scraper blades and accumulate to the point where the scraper no longer functions. Excessive pressure between the blade and wheel can even prevent the wheel from turning.
The mounting system for the rotary mud scraper included a pivot bracket and a support rod. The pivot bracket was made to clamp to the hub of the gauge wheel arm with a U-bolt. Milled surfaces were also provided to conform to the hub surface of more recently produced arms, and cone-point set screws were sometimes used to ensure that the pivot bracket was securely clamped to the hub of the gauge wheel arm.
With this mounting system, the support rod was clamped to the pivot bracket, which was in turn clamped to the hub of the gauge wheel arm. The support rod was adjustable laterally and rotationally relative to the pivot bracket. The lower end of the support rod provided a clamping point for the bearing support of the rotor assembly. The rotor assembly could also be adjusted laterally and rotated around the lower end of the support rod.
The support rod was typically formed as a generally U-shaped member with upper and lower ends spaced about from each other and connected by an intermediate portion. This configuration helped eliminate restrictions on the flow of mud coming off the tire.
It was recognized that a more traditional style flat scraper blade could be easily mounted in place of the rotary scraper, so a flat scraper was added as an option. The flat scraper blade was clamped to the lower end of the support rod with a small U-bolt. This mounting allowed the blade to be rotated around the support rod and adjusted laterally.
It was soon recognized that the blade needed to be adjustable in its own plane to allow the blade to fit the profile of the tire better. For that reason a small clamping block was introduced that allowed the blade to be rotated about the lower end of the support rod and about the center axis of the bolt used to attach the blade to the clamping block.
The rotary scraper was quite expensive and sales were moderate. For that reason a V-blade was introduced as a low cost alternative to remove mud from the load carrying portion of the tire profile with a scraping edge that would allow trash to be pushed off without hair pinning.
The V-blade was effective but excessive wear was experienced. Wear was also recognized as a problem on the regular flat blade. For those reasons the flat blade was redesigned with stronger material and a different shape to improve operation in severe hair pinning conditions.
There is a need in the industry for an improved adjustment mechanism for gauge wheel mud scraper systems for agricultural planters.